L'ange du soleil
by saku'hitomi'yuu'ruban'sera
Summary: Renata fait une petite rencontre...


L'ange du soleil.

Renata jeta un regard a droite, puis a gauche. Avec l'air effrayé d'une jeune adolescente qui ne devrait pas être la, si tard dans la nuit.

Une pause, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait ! Elle avait laissé Aro avec sa femme, et avait demandé pouvoir parcourir un peu la région durant quelque semaines… 5 semaines, ce n'étaient pas beaucoup, mais après prés de 40 ans a marché derrière le chef des Volturis, c'était un repos très appréciable.

L'occasion de parcourir un peu les reliefs environnent, mais aussi les petits villages pittoresque, qui avait bien évolué depuis sa dernière sortie. Et ce fus avec une once de nostalgie quelle entra dans la veille église.

Une église où gamine, elle avait rêvé de se mariée, une église qui n'avait malgré le temps, pas perdu de sa prestance. Toujours médiévale, et non pas moyenâgeuse, c'était une qualité cette constance, cette durée de vie, pas une tare.

Elle remonta la nef comme l'aurait une jeune marié rougissante dans sa robe blanche, mais Renata ne pouvais plus rougir depuis longtemps, et sa cape bordeaux ne ressemblait en rien a la robe simple et virginale qu'elle aurait rêvé de porter…

Au bout de la nef, devant l'autel avait été allumé un simple cierge, posé sur le sol, sans raison logique apparente. Et pourtant, a quelque mètre de se cierge, étant allongé une large silhouette. Un vieillard, qui empestait méchamment les herbes aromatiques et le soleil.

Renata se figea, surprise de ne pas avoir capté cette odeur si pénétrante avant, les années d'immobilités, les mains toujours sur le dos d'Aro , avaient elles fait disparaitre ses aptitudes vampiriques ? Elle reporta son attention sur cette silhouette allongée, le comparant avec celle de Félix. C'était le même genre de gaillard, grand large et épais. Certainement un ancien paysan, qui a 50 ans passés commençait à s'user, ou un grand ancien grand sportif.

Il avait déjà les cheveux blancs, tacheté de blond, ou alors le contraire pensa Renata, en commençant à douter aussi de son acuité visuelle. Et vêtus de vêtement usées mais venant d'aucune époque définis, il paraissait bien mal en point. Faible et fragile, déjà étendu comme mort, il aurait été la proie parfaite pour un vampire en mal de nourriture.

Renata avait soif, mais elle ne se sentait pas la force de plonger sur le cou de cette victime sans défense. Elle avait un peu honte de ne pouvoir se résoudre a se nourrir de se repas servie sur un plateau d'argent.

Je lui laisse jusqu'à 8h du matin pensa-t-elle en entendant sonner minuit au dessus de sa tête, si il ne se lève pas, je…

Même intérieurement elle n'arrivait pas à envisager de le tuer. Elle se posa une un banc de bois, perdu dans ses pensées… Amoureuse ? Non certainement pas ! Attendris alors ? Peut être, même si cela n'était normalement pas compatible avec son appartenance au Volturi.

Les heures sonnaient les unes après les autres, et à l'aube, quand sonna six heure, et que Renata frotter sa main sur le bois depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que celui si s'effrite, la silhouette ouvris de beaux yeux ambre et se releva avec un manque de grâce épouvantable, même pour son âge. Il éteints le cierge d'un souffle faible, et boita jusqu'à la porte ouverte.

Renata le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, avant de le suivre, tout en remettant sa capuche. Le soleil brillait déjà dehors, après plusieurs jours de pluie. Le ciel était resté très noir pendant plusieurs jours.

Elle fixa son attention sur cette haute silhouette qui clopinait, mais quand celle-ci entra dans les vifs rayons du soleil, elle sembla se redressait.

Renata, sur le pas de la porte, vus se retourné vers elle, l'homme qu'elle avait vu dormir toute la nuit. Son visage ridé était maintenant lisse avec des traits très fins et délicats, ses cheveux blond blanc, étaient là d'un superbe blond roux qui miroités au soleil. Il avait comme rajeunis de 30 ans, en quelques secondes, le temps de passé de l'ombre… à la lumière.

Retour a Volterra, et dernier jour de congé avant encore 40 ans. Renata parcours les rayons de la bibliothèque.

Dans la partie humour, elle découvrit des ouvrages dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler… Dracula… voir même « Guide d'extermination des vampires ». Mais c'est un auytre ouvrage, dans un tout autre rayon qui lui apporte la réponse : « Ange de soleil, ou les hommes-plantes. »

Créature fantastique, d'apparence humaine, se nourrissant des rayons du soleil… qui leurs rendent les années passé.

Selon la légende une larme de soleil entra un jour en contact avec un pommier, depuis tous ceux qui mangent un fruit de cet arbre se voit doté d'une immortalité lié au soleil. Un séjour prolongé à l'ombre peut leur être fatal, ainsi que l'attaque de « prédateur »…

Renata compris : vampire, loup garou et modificateur.

…mais il est rare que ces attaques est lieu, les anges du soleil provocant souvent une pitié étrange chez les prédateurs, même chez les plus cruels…

Bon… au moins l'honneur été sauf !


End file.
